


Phil Coulson n'est pas le Responsable des Relations Publiques des Avengers

by Selka



Series: Les dossiers de Phil Coulson du Toastervers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone wants to hug Captain America, Gen, Humor, M/M, Meetings are important, Phone Lust, Spoilers, Stupidity, The Hawk's in his nest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: Traduction en français de la fic de scifigrl47Des dossiers Avengers de Phil Coulson: Faire les courses est nécessaire, Tony est un petit peu trop fier de sa technologie, Capitaine America est perdu dans les rues de New York, et parfois les injustices sociales arrivent





	Phil Coulson n'est pas le Responsable des Relations Publiques des Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * A translation of [Phil Coulson is Not the Avengers' Public Relations Manager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399938) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> de scifigrl47 : Avertissements pour des références au dénigrement d'homosexuels, à des insultes homophobes, à une légère violence et à la politique.  
> Ces histoires courtes (HAHAHHAHAHAHAAH JE LES APPELLE COURTES) ont lieu dans ce que j'appelle dans ma tête le Toastervers, qui inclue mes autres séries "Où Tony Stark se construit des amis (mais sa famille lui a été assignée par Nick Fury". Ces histoires suivent un arc distinct et sont très développées, celles-ci sont pour, eh bien, des petits trucs pour moi pour m'arranger avec les prompts et les yeux de chiots tristes que me font mes amis.  
> Lire ces choses n'est pas nécessaire mais lisez les. Mais elles sont aussi stupides que celles là. Tony construit de pauvres IAs, Clint est un petit bâtard râleur, Coulson est la seule personne sensée, et l'auteur est sans vergogne.  
> L'auteur est néanmoins profondément honteux. 8)
> 
> de la traductrice: scifigrl47 est l'une de mes auteurs préférées sur ce site et je voulais la faire découvrir au plus grand nombre. Pour l'instant je ne compte traduire que cette série, mais on verra.  
> Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser.  
> Il va sans dire que j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur et que rien n'est à moi.

Phil Coulson se tenait au milieu de la cuisine de la Tour Stark, un léger mal de tête tapant derrière ses tempes et une pile de dossiers dans ses bras. Il laissa le chaos le submerger encore quelques secondes, se concentra, et puis lâcha ses dossiers sur le comptoir.

"Thor, arrête d'essayer d'utiliser le "Allspeak" _(ndt: si quelqu'un sait comment le traduire en français je ne preneuse, je n'ai pas trouvé sur internet)_ sur le toaster. Clint, n'encourage pas Thor à parler en langues mythiques aux robots de Stark, ça les rend juste confus.

\- Ecoute, dit Clint, son corps s'étendant sur le comptoir, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, comment vont-ils apprendre si Thor ne leur donne pas une chance suffisante pour...

\- Tais-toi avant que je ne l'abandonne au besoin constant de te taser, fit Coulson, faisant rire Clint de manière basse, chaude et enrouée.

Clint se souleva sur le comptoir à côté des dossiers de Coulson, faisant une pas du tout subtile tentative de regarder celui du haut. Il eut sa main frappée pour la peine.

\- Natasha...

 

Natasha lui jeta un coup d’œil depuis son siège à la table de la cuisine, chaque cheveux à sa place, un couteau et une pierre à aiguiser dans ses mains capables.

\- Ne poignarde personne.

\- Je ne fais aucune promesse, dit-elle, retournant à son travail.

\- Stark, contente toi de réparer l'élément chauffant de la bouilloire électrique pour que Bruce puisse avoir son thé, elle n'a pas besoin de fournir le thé, ou de distribuer le thé ou de choisir le thé ou expliquer le thé ou commander le thé, elle a besoin de faire chauffer l'eau pour que les feuilles puissent être mises dans une tasse et qu'un breuvage infusé puisse être créé.

\- Eh bien, si tu insistes pour être ENNUYEUX à ce propos, grommela Tony, coinçant son tournevis derrière son oreille. Puis-je...

\- Non, dit Phil.

\- Mais...

\- NON, répéta Phil.

\- Je peux utiliser le micro-ondes, dit Bruce, gardant sa tasse et son sourire.

Comme toujours, il semblait amusé par l'enthousiasme de Tony.

\- Oooooh, je pourrais...

\- Non Tony ! Craqua Coulson.

Il fit une pause.

\- Attendez. Cela manquait de force. Où est Steve? Dire non à Tony est son boulot."

 

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Regarda autour.

"Le bon capitaine n'était pas en salle de gym, dit Thor, haussant les sourcils.

Il attrapa le toaster qui essayait de s'échapper et le coinça sous son bras, comme un roquet métallique.

\- Il n'était pas dans la salle de jeux, fit Clint.

\- Pas dans mon atelier, réfléchit Tony, tapotant son outil multiple sur le comptoir.

\- Son carnet de croquis et ses pastelles étaient là, mais pas lui.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le petit déjeuner, dit Natasha.

 - Il faisait la vaisselle quand je suis partie pour ma séance d'entraînement.

 

Bruce regardait le frigo.

\- La liste de course n'est plus là, fit-il remarquer, toujours le plus observateur.

 

Tout le monde regarda le frigo. Coulson frotta son nez entre son index et son pouce.

\- D'accord, dit-il enfin. Est-ce que c'est un problème ou pas?

\- Quand est la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'a vu? demanda Tony. Au petit-déjeuner? Alors il est parti depuis des heures. Ça n'aurait pas dû lui prendre autant de temps de prendre des œufs, du lait, enfin, pourquoi avons-nous une liste de courses au fait, Jarvis peut se contenter de passer une commande en ligne et, boum, la nourriture apparaît !

Il leva les bras.

\- C'est complétement MAGIQUE ! NOURRITURE ! Dans le frigo !

Tout le monde l'ignora. Ils devenaient bon à ça.

 

\- Il savait que nous avions une réunion, pointa Natasha. Il ne manque pas les réunions.

\- Jamais, approuva Clint.

Il sortit son téléphone.

\- Je n'ai rien de sa part."

Cela enclencha une vague de téléphones sortis dans la pièce, et tous ensemble, ils secouèrent la tête.

 

" Ah ! Thor avait l'air content.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il sourit.

\- Loki a accepté ma demande pour être amis de Facebook !

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, mec? dit Clint, secouant la tête. Vraiment?

\- Pas vraiment, fit Tony, ses doigts dansant sur son téléphone. J'ai dû lui faire un tas de faux comptes. Ça dure à peu près une semaine  et puis il poste quelque chose et Loki s'en rends compte et le bloque dans un instant de colère. Et ensuite nous buvons et jetons des tasses de café.

\- Oh, c'est pourquoi les mardis sont maintenant plus sympas qu'ils ne devraient l'être?

\- S'il-te-plaît ne sois pas "amis" avec ton frère tant qu'il est déterminé à détruire la Terre, dit Phil à Thor, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Il est toujours mon frère, dit-il, et Phil soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il poste exactement sur Facebook? demanda Bruce, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Thor.

\- Plusieurs choses excellentes ! répondit Thor, tendant le téléphone à Bruce.

L'autre homme le prit, légèrement méfiant en regardant l'écran.

\- Ouaiiiiiiis, surtout des images de hérissons, des fanarts de Thor qu'il a trouvé sur une liste de diffusion, des liens vers des blogs se moquant de nous, des liens vers des vidéos de nous échouant, et des liens vers des groupes anti-Avengers, donc presque toute sa présence en ligne est dédiée à nous haïr, à part Thor, dit Tony. J'ai trouvé Steve."

 

Phil lui jeta un regard à Tony qui rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigeait vers la porte.

" Il t'a envoyé un message ?

\- Nope. Je l'ai mis en Google Alerte, fit Tony, secouant une main derrière son épaule. Donnez-moi une demi-heure, je dois aller chercher l'idiot."

 

Il se glissa par la porte et partit. Thor brisa le silence.

" Quelle est cette Google Alert dont il parle, et comment sait-il où le bon Capitaine est parti?

\- Je te montrerai comment en faire une pour Loki, dit Natasha, se relevant. Viens. Coulson, fais nous savoir quand nous serons prêt à commencer la réunion."

Les hanches balançantes, elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine, avec Thor et Bruce la suivant. Thor avait le toaster. Bruce avait le téléphone de Thor, levant les sourcils alors qu'il parcourait la page Facebook de Loki.

 

"Dr. Doom a un profil Facebook? demanda t'il.

\- Oui, lui et Loki ont beaucoup de discussions fascinantes sur le Facebook.

\- A propos de quoi, exactement?

\- Beaucoup de choses. Surtout sur leur plaisir combiné sur les comics Marmaduke", dit Thor, alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

 

Coulson jeta un coup d’œil à Clint, qui sourit.

"Vais-je faire une promenade, monsieur?

\- Oui.

 

Le sniper sauta en bas du comptoir, ses pieds silencieux au sol.

\- Tir mortel autorisé?

\- Négatif, dit Coulson, se retenant de sourire. Seulement de la surveillance.

\- Vous enlevez tout l'amusement d'être dans une équipe, monsieur.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de la paperasse que je dois remplir quand l'un de vous se blesse avec du papier. Si quelqu'un a le droit de tirer pour tuer, c'est moi.

\- Difficile à contredire."

 

*

 

La vie de Steve serait tellement plus facile si Clint n'avait pas des goûts obscurs en Pringle's, si Thor arrêtait de demander des PopTarts par boîte et si Tony arrêtait _d'inventer des produits qui n'existaient pas_ mais avaient l'air assez vrais à Steve pour qu'il passe pour un idiot en les demandant à un pauvre épicier.

Vraiment, comment était-il censé savoir que les biscuits SnappyCrunches n'existaient pas? Tony lui avait chanté le jingle, et maintenant que Steve y pensait, Tony mettait vraiment trop d'efforts dans la création de faux aliments. Steve avait un peu déçu que les BotMunch, les céréales de petit-déjeuner pour la génération branchée, n'étaient pas vrais. Ça avait l'air _délicieux_.

Tony avait fait une fausse boîte vide pour celui-là, insistant qu'il venait juste de les finir le matin même. Steve s'inquiétait parfois du sens de l'humour de Tony.

Bien sûr, il était aussi un peu inquiet de s'être perdu.

Ça arrivait, la ville avait beaucoup changé durant les soixante-dix dernières années, et il avait fini par errer dans un voisinage peu familier cherchant les tisanes de Bruce, mais il était de retour dans le centre-ville, donc il aurait dû savoir où il était. Il ne savait pas mais il aurait dû. C'était agaçant. Bien sûr, les choses changeaient tout le temps.

Aujourd'hui, au coin de la rue, un groupe de manifestants encadraient l'entrée d'un immeuble, dans une zone interdite de passage, et il y avait une bandes de limos allongées passant par là, donc quelque chose devait se passer.

Steve passa ses sacs sur un bras, faisant bondir une boîte et la faisant tenir entre sa sa hanche et le mur alors qu'il essayait de récupérer son téléphone dans sa poche. Il aimait faire les courses, ça lui permettait de sortir, de traîner et de voir la ville sans un milliard de flashs éclairant son visage ou autre chose éclatant près de lui. C'était bien de voir New York quand elle n'était pas, vous savez, en feu.

Il grimaçait toujours quand il passait devant des chantiers. Steve avait l'habitude de s'excuser, mais il rendait confus les personnes. Sans l'uniforme, il n'était pas immédiatement reconnaissable. Si les gens le regardaient d'assez près, oui, mais c'était New York. Personne ne regardait d'aussi près, pas à moins de vouloir être confondu avec un touriste. Donc dans une mer de milliardaires,de stars de cinéma, de chefs célèbres et de politiciens, Steve se retrouvait avec juste un autre visage "familier".

Il adorait ça. Vraiment.

En jean délavé, chaussures de sécurité et une veste en cuir abîmée, il avait plus que des coups d’œil de quelques secondes. Quelques yeux rétrécis. Deux ou trois téléphones portables pointés dans sa direction pendant qu'il leur fait un sourire timide. Ajoutez une casquette des Dodgers, une boîte de pop tarts à la crème d'orange et quelques sacs de courses d'un marché local, et personne ne le regardait.

Parce qu'il y avait cette idée que le Capitaine America n'allait pas faire les courses pour des Pringles à l'Aneth Aigre. A l'heure actuelle, il essayait juste de comprendre ce qu'avait bien pu faire Tony à son nouveau téléphone, parce que zut, il ne pouvait rien ouvrir à l'heure actuelle, et qu'est-ce qu'était supposée être cette icône? Il avait trop peur d'appuyer dessus en public. Il plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'était supposé représenter cette icône? Un chapeau? Une cloche? Pourquoi les choses avaient besoin d'icônes, de toutes façons, et puis, pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas juste avoir des mots? Ça serait tellement plus simple.

 

"Nouveau téléphone?

La tête de Steve tressaillit. Un des manifestants s'était arrêté à côté de lui, un garçon maigre avec des cheveux orange brillants, anormalement brillant. Il avait un grand sourire sur son visage maigre, et il se penchait par-dessus la barrière policière. Ses bras étaient repliés sur le haut de sa pancarte de protestation, et il fixait Steve, ses yeux noisettes illuminés et amusés.

Steve soupira.

\- C'est si évident?

\- Nan, tout le monde à la même expression la première semaine.

Le garçon rit, se penchant plus. Il portait un pantalon en velours côtelé et une veste en sweat avec un logo qui donna mal à la tête à Steve. Le garçon fronça les sourcils et son nez, tordit sa bouche et plissa les yeux. Steve éclata de rire.

\- Ouais, je l'appelle le visage Nouveau Téléphone.

Le garçon sourit à Steve.

\- Vous voulez que j'y jette un coup d'oeil?  Je suis une pute à téléphone.

\- Euh, ouais, merci, dit Steve, posant ses sacs par terre et essuyant l'écran avec sa manche avant de le tendre. J'essaye juste de regarder mes messages.

 - Oh PUTAIN, qu'est-ce que c'est? cria le garçon, faisant sursauter Steve.

\- Seigneur, Drew, vraiment? dit un des autres manifestants, sa pancarte sur l'épaule.

Quelques personnes derrière lui levèrent les yeux au ciel, ayant l'air amusées, mais quelques autres avaient l'air moins contentes avec l'éclat du garçon. Une femme avec un bloc-note se tourna vers eux, jetant un coup d'oeil à Steve. Il hocha la tête à son intention.

\- Désolé monsieur, dit le deuxième garçon à Steve, ses dents blanches contrastant avec sa peau d'un marron chaud.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent derrière leur monture métallique, il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du roux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Drew, une main apparaissant pour agripper Steve par le devant de sa veste. Qui êtes-vous, est quelle est cette pièce magique de...

Il laissa échapper un gémissement qui était presqu'embarrassant à entendre en public.

\- Est-ce que c'est le nouveau téléphone Stark? Dieu Tout Puissant, c'est ça, c'est ça, c'est çaaaaaaaaaaa, je vous aime, je souhaite avoir vos enfants et je vous aime.

Steve riait, les joues rouges?

\- D'accord, dit-il, de bonne nature comme toujours pendant que le garçon naviguait sur son téléphone avec une main.

Son ami se pencha et enleva sa main de la veste de Steve, mais ses yeux fixaient aussi le téléphone.

\- Ouah, dit-il, ses sourcils noirs épais se fronçant. Comment avez-vous eu le nouveau, il n'est pas supposé sortir avant, genre, deux mois.

\- Je suis un mannequin d'essai, répondit Steve, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Littéralement. Je l'ai reçu parce que si je peux le casser, ils ont besoin de le recommencer. Je, euh, je casse beaucoup de choses.

 

Surtout de la programmation, mais ça se terminait toujours avec Tony se posant, berçant sa technologie dans ses bras et faisant des bruits confus sur comment Steve avait pu faire ça, non, vraiment, ce n'était pas vraiment possible, comment avait-il fait pour que le téléphone FASSE ça?

Peut-être étais-ce mesquin, mais Steve appréciait vraiment les gémissements. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, au grand jamais, mais parfois il essayait de voir s'il pouvait casser ces foutues choses en le faisant exprès. Il n'était pas stupide, mais il avait s'écraser un avion quand les téléphones étaient toujours d'une relative nouveauté et s'était réveillé avec le monde entier portant des super ordinateurs dans leur poche, et se plaignant qu'ils étaient trop lents ou ne contenaient que neuf cent chansons ou ne pouvaient pas faire de vidéos en HD.

 

Steve n'avait aucune sympathie pour les plaintes de Tony, disons-le comme ça.

\- Je veux coucher avec ce téléphone, reprit Drew.

\- C'est pourquoi il n'est normalement pas autorisé à sortir en public, dit le garçon au cheveux noirs. Désolé pour ça.

\- C'est bon, j'ai entendu pire.

Steve tendit une main.

\- Bonjour, je suis Steve.

\- Bonjour, je suis Shawn. C'est Drew.

\- Sérieusement Shawn, distrais-le, je m'échappe avec cette chose, ça vaut la prison. Je ferai de la prison pour cette...

Drew gémit alors que le téléphone était arraché de ses mains et redonné à Steve, Shawn le tenant bien au-dessus de la tête de l'autre garçon. Drew essaya de le récupérer.

\- Noooooooooooon mon précieuuuuuuuuuuux... gémit-il.

\- Désolé, dit encore Shawn, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bon, dit Steve, leur souriant. Merci pour ton aide Drew.

\- Quand tu veux mon frère.

Drew se pencha contre le corps de Shawn, et sourit.

\- Sens-toi libre de passer et de me laisser frotter ton smartphone sur tout mon jeune corps nubile et...

Shawn mit sa main sur la bouche de Drew, ce qui assourdit seulement les mots continus, et ayant l'air de plus en plus salaces.

\- Il va être comme ça pendant un moment." Expliqua Shawn.

 

Steve, riait, près à répondre quand du coin de l’œil il repéra un mouvement.

Il y avait des moments, durant les batailles, quand il ne PENSAIT pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait. C'était un mélange du sérum du Super Soldat, ses sens améliorés et sa mémoire musculaire, c'était son expérience, son instinct et sa prédisposition naturelle à l'action qui souvent dépassaient son cerveau, et il était plus rapide, plus fort et plus dur qu'il n'aurait dû, et plus intelligent qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer.

Sa main se tendit, tellement rapidement qu'elle était floue même à ses propres yeux, et attrapa la bouteille à à peu près quinze centimètres du visage de Drew.

Tout se figea. Steve regarda la bouteille et derrière elle, les yeux confus et grands ouverts de Drew et Shawn, qui avait compris, avait vu, ses yeux résignés, coléreux et sans peur alors qu'il tirait l'autre garçon, l'éloignant de la barrière, l'éloignant de combien le monde était injuste.

Steve posa la bouteille sur la barrière.

"Excusez-moi", aboya t'il, et son cerveau retraçait déjà la trajectoire de la bouteille jetée, la vitesse, le poids et la force et sa mémoire passait à travers la foule, les yeux glissant sur les visages, quelques uns figés et choqués, d'autres confus, et un, il pouvait voir celui qu'il cherchait avec la clarté d'une photographie.

 Il se mit à courir.

L'homme ne s'était clairement pas attendu à être poursuivi. Il eut à peine le temps de courir quelques enjambées, écartant la foule et s'écrasant presque sur le côté d'une voiture garée avant que Steve ne le rattrape.

En moins de cinq minutes, Steve était de retour, l'homme crachant, insultant tenu pas le dos de sa veste. Les manifestants les fixaient alors que Steve repassait, pas même essoufflé, pas même tendu, tenant l'idiot comme un méchant chaton, tenu fermement pas le dos du cou.

Steve le tint en face de Drew qui les fixait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

"Merci d'avoir tenté de garder New York propre en vous débarrassant au bon endroit de votre bouteille, dit Steve à l'idiot luttant, qui frappait et menaçait de poursuite judiciaire avec une même ferveur. Cependant, votre tir était mal ajusté. A la place d'avoir atteint la poubelle...

Il tourna l'homme pour qu'il puisse faire face à la poubelle toute proche.

\- Vous avez presque frappé au visage ce jeune homme. Vous devriez vous excuser pour ça.

Et Steve laissa retomber l'homme au sol.

Il se releva, se précipitant sur Steve, qui l'attendait. Steve s'écarta, laissant le poing passer sans dommage devant lui, et évita la deuxième tentative, lui bloquant le coude alors qu'il se balançait, le visage devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Steve attrapa son poing dans sa main et le bloqua sans effort.

\- Excuse-toi, dit-il, sa voix presque gentille, mais il y avait de l'acier dans la phrase, sous la surface.

\- Sale pédé ! cracha l'homme, et Steve soupira.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-il, mais il regardait Drew. Tu veux déposer plainte?

\- Euh, quoi? Je... J'imagine? dit Drew, toujours à moitié caché derrière Shawn.

Shawn, dont les yeux se plissaient maintenant, aiguisés et brillants qui fixaient Steve.

\- Vous êtes Capitaine America, dit-il, et c'était un chuchotement, léger et tendu. Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes Capitaine America.

\- Ouais, salut.

Steve eut un petit sourire.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a appelé la police?

\- Oui, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de chance qu'ils répondent rapidement, fit une vieille femme en costume avec un sourire coincé. Nous avons déjà eu des problèmes.

\- C'est bon. En fait je suis autorisé à faire des arrestations, dit Steve, très content de lui. C'est un accord entre le SHIELD et le NYPD _(ndt: le département de police de New York)_. Je suis relativement sûr que ça devait être un geste symbolique, mais c'est légal.

\- Vous êtes Capitaine America, répéta Shawn, et il avait l(air figé.

\- Parfois, dit Steve. Le reste du temps, je suis juste Steve, un gars qui ne peut pas faire fonctionner son téléphone.

En faisant attention, il retourna l'homme et le mit sur le ventre, bloquant ses bras derrière son dos, ignorant le torrent stable d'insultes qui lui échappait.

\- Voyons voir...

Il sortit son téléphone, le fixant en malmenant ses lèvres.

\- Code, code, code...

Il pressa le pouce sur l'écran et tapa le code avec sa langue coincée à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le téléphone passe de jouet technologique à un communicateur fourni par le SHIELD sans même changer de fond d'écran. Gloussant, Steve regarda les nouvelles options s'offrant à lui. Ça lui prit une seconde, mais il réussit à localiser l'icône "Appeler la police", et oui, il allait avoir une discussion avec Tony à propos du fait qu'il y avait une icône "Appeler la police" qui ressemblait à une cabine de police de Docteur Who.

\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, dit-il, appuyant encore plus son genou et souriant aux manifestants réunis.

Ils se pressaient autour d'eux, le regardant avec des yeux inquiets et confus et tous très calmes.

Drew se glissa sous la barrière.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez, vous savez, vous éloigner d'ici? demanda t'il, s'accroupissant à côté de Steve.

\- Pourquoi? dit Steve.

\- Les gens prennent des photos, fit Drew. Euh, vous réalisez ce que nous faisons ici, non?

Steve haussa les sourcils.

\- Je sais lire. Il me semble que vous protestez pour une reconnaissance fédérale, contre la reconnaissance de l'état, pour le droit de se marier.

\- Le mariage gay.

\- J'aime les mariages, dit Steve. Tous.

\- Vous ne devriez peut-être pas être photographié ici... commença Drew, et Steve s'énerva.

\- Merci pour ta considération, et j'essaye de ne pas le prendre mal, vraiment, mais si j'avais un problème avec où je me tiens, je suis assez vieux pour bouger. Je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait d'être photographié ici, en fait, donnez-moi une foutue pancarte, et je serai photographié en la portant, et c'est un peu insultant que vous pensiez que j'aurais un problème d'être photographié ici, dit-il, les épaules tendues. Je pense que refuser à un citoyen américain un droit basique quel qu'il soit est une HONTE pour tout ce que ce pays défend, et le plus tôt nous pourrons sortir de cette sorte d'absurdité politique sectaire, mieux ce sera.

Drew le fixa.

\- Je veux te faire un câlin. Tu es l'homme le plus adorable au monde, dit-il enfin.

\- La chose terrifiante étant qu'il est complétement sincère", fit Tony, faisant sursauter tout le monde, parce qu'il était apparu d'une foule sans son chaos usuel.

Probablement parce que tout le monde était occupé à regarder Steve faire l'idiot. Il avait un hot dog dans une main et un grand étui plat sur l'épaule. Il pencha la tête, les yeux riant derrière les verres de ses lunettes.

"Allez, Cap', tu dois dire au reste d'entre nous quand tu vas sortir te battre pour la justice social, ce n'est pas juste. Nous aussi on s'ennuie.

\- C'était sur un coup de tête, expliqua Steve. Parfois l'injustice sociale te TOMBE dessus.

\- Ah bah merde, approuva Tony.

Il fit glisser l'étui de son épaule.

\- On échange.

Steve prit l'étui avec sa main libre, sachant que c'était son bouclier, sachant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin et désespérément reconnaissant que Tony l'ait amené, néanmoins.

\- La police...

\- Est juste derrière moi, dit Tony, mais j'aime les essais sur le terrain."

Il finit son hot dog et froissa l'emballage, l'envoyant dans la poubelle proche d'un geste de la main. Tony s'accroupit, cherchant dans la poche de sa veste de costume avec sa main libre et sortant quelque chose qui avait l'air d'une longueur de fil enroulé épais. Alors que Steve maintenait l'homme immobile, Tony rassembla les bords autour de ses poignets la tordit. Le fil resta en place.

" Je ne lutterais pas, expliqua Tony à l'homme. Elles sont faites pour résister à des hommes d'une très légère différente catégorie de poids par rapport à toi.

Se relevant, il secoua la tête vers Steve.

\- Toujours à causer des problèmes, fit-il.

Steve haussa les épaules.

\- Je fais ce que je peux.

\- Oui, mais...

Tony se figea.

\- Il y a quelque chose sur ma jambe.

Il regarda et oui, Drew enlaçait son genou, son corps se collant contre la jambe de Tony.

\- Je vous aime, dit Drew, et Tony commença à rire.

\- Il a essayé d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec mon téléphone, expliqua Steve alors que Shawn, complétement rouge et bégayant, essayait de forcer Drew à se détacher sans faire de dommages irréparables à Tony ou à son pantalon.

\- C'est la réponse correcte par rapport à ma technologie, dit Tony, tendant un doigt vers Steve. Tu passes tout ton temps à avoir l'air triste et mécontent quand j'améliore ton téléphone.

\- Tu te faufiles dans ma chambre et remplace mon téléphone pendant que je ne regarde pas, et quand je l'utilise, et que mon téléphone est différent, tu prétends que ça a toujours été mon téléphone et tu me traites comme si j'étais fou, dit Steve, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas bien Tony.

\- Ouais, mais c'est drôle, expliqua Tony.

Il tapota doucement la tête de Drew.

\- Donne-moi ton adresse, gamin, je te trouverai quelque chose à utiliser.

\- S'il-vous-plaît ne l'encouragez pas, monsieur, dit Shawn.

Drew lâcha enfin, et Tony secoua la tête, ses lèvres se retroussant.

\- Signerez-vous mon téléphone, s'il-vous-plaît? dit Drew, sortant un StarkPhone et le tendant à Tony.

\- Bien sûr."

Tony fouilla dans sa poche intérieure pour un marqueur rétractable pendant que la police se frayait un chemin à travers la foule réunie.

" Steve, tu te charges de ça, et je distraie les foules? demanda t'il, se penchant sur le téléphone de Drew.

\- Merci.

Steve s'arrêta.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé?

\- Quelqu'un a pris une photo de toi dans ce petit magasin de thés bizarre, et ce n'était pas difficile de te retrouver à partir de là. Puis j'ai juste suivit le chaos. As-tu trouvé le thé de Bruce?

\- Fleurs de thé rouge, dit Steve. Et des grains de cafés horriblement chers, je ne sais pas qui pense que c'est normal de dépenser quarante-cinq dollars pour un sac des grains de cafés.

Il avait prequ'eut une crise cardiaque, mais il l'avait quand même acheté. Tony était un enfant gâté.

\- Ooooooh, dit Tony, relevant la tête.

\- Pas pour toi, fit Steve, essayant d'avoir l'air d'être sérieux.

\- Bien, râla Tony, mais il souriait. Bien, on verra si j'améliore encore ton téléphone.

\- Est-ce... Est-ce que c'est supposé être un encouragement? Parce que je déteste quand tu améliores mon téléphone.

\- Je vois ce que c'est. D'accord, j'exige du café ou j'améliorerai ton téléphone."

 

La police se tenait là, clairement confus, et Steve leur sourit.

" Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement," commença t'il, et il expliqua la situation pendant que Tony serrait des mains, posait pour des photos, et en gros étant sûr que tous les yeux étaient sur lui.

Au moment où les officiers avaient les coordonnées de Shawn et Drew et pris la brève déclaration de Steve, la foule avait grandi. Tony tenait audience, pas le moins du monde embêté, et Steve fut content quand l'homme fut emmené sans plus de problèmes. Il se recula, un petit sourire au visage, pour regarder Tony jouer avec la foule. Ça ne cessait jamais d'être amusant.

 

"Excusez-moi? Monsieur?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil. Drew restait là sans bouger, l'air nerveux. Steve lui sourit.

\- Désolé de m'être énervé contre toi, dit-il au garçon, changeant l'étui qui contenait le bouclier de main.

\- Non, je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas vous insulter. Je...

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas votre combat.

\- Même si ce n'était pas mon combat...

Et Steve n'en était pas tout le temps sûr, parce que, eh bien, Tony lui faisait ressentir des choses.

\- J'ai des amis. Des personnes à qui je confierai ma vie. Et ça m'embête qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir le choix. Leur combat est mon combat.

Tony leur jeta un coup d'oeil, son sourire découvrant ses dents.

\- Ces deux-là, dit-il, d'un ton très sérieux, ne peuvent pas se marier. Même si c'est obligatoire. Non. Pas permis. Cette cérémonie serait horrible.

Il s'arrêta, sortant son téléphone bipant de sa poche et le regardant.

 - Eh bien, va te faire foutre aussi ! dit-il, la voix assez forte pour être entendu, et il le montra à Steve.

"Va te faire foutre, disait le message, mon mariage serait magique, Stark !"

\- Où... commença Steve.

_ Dans un arbre ou un truc du genre, Dieu seul le sait, ne l'encourage pas.

Tony eut l'air de vouloir dire autre chose, puis ses épaules se raidirent.

\- Oh, magnifique, dit-il, la voix glaciale.

\- Quoi? demande Steve.

\- Laisse tomber.

Steve ferma les yeux très fort.

\- Quoi.

\- Des journalistes.

 

Tony s'écarta d'eux, se dirigeant vers où les organisateurs de la manifestation parlaient à un groupe de gens. Alors que Steve les regardaient, deux d'entre eux se séparèrent du groupe, se dirigeant droit vers eux. La foule s'écarta devant une femme vêtue intelligemment les yeux fixés sur Tony, ses lèvres se tordant en une sourire pas très agréable.

\- Steve, tu dois ne pas t'impliquer ici.

Steve la regarda, puis Tony, puis elle.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec elle, dit-il en chuchotant.

Tony lui jeta un regard insulté.

\- Pourquoi est-ce à ça que tu penses en premier. Vraiment, je ne couches pas avec tout le monde, tu sais.

\- As-tu couché avec elle?

\- Non."

Steve réussit à ne pas dire "Merci mon Dieu" mais c'était limite.

 

" Monsieur Stark, dit la journaliste avec un grand sourire. Capitaine.

\- Mademoiselle Olison, fit Tony, détendu et à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici aujourd'hui?

Comme s'ils sentaient du sang dans l'eau, la plupart de la foule se tourna dans leur direction.

\- Puis-je vous poser quelques questions monsieur Stark?

\- N'hésitez pas, mais ma venue n'était pas prévue, et je suis juste ici pour récupérer un ami qui s'était perdu, donc je ne peux pas parler des considérables efforts de ces personnes dévouées, vous feriez mieux de demander...

\- Est-ce que StarkIndustries reconnaît les couples gays? demanda t'elle, l'interrompant.

\- Seulement ceux que StarkIndustries connaît personnellement, répliqua Tony. Mais StarkIndustries est prêt à rencontrer d'autres couples gays pour qu'ils puissent, aussi, être reconnus.

Ses lèvres se resserrèrent.

\- Parce que ça vous avantage.

\- Toutes les filiales Stark ont fourni tous les avantages aux concubins, peu importe le genre des participants, depuis le début des années 90, Tony dit, haussant un sourcil. Donc je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre le but de votre question. Est-ce que je fourni des avantages sur tous les plans à tous mes employés? Euh, oui. Parce que faire autrement est une mauvaise manière de garder des gens qualifiés.

\- Vous ne faites aucune différence entre un mariage et un arrangement temporaire? demande la journaliste.

\- Ce n'est pas mon boulot. Je ne pense pas que ça soit le boulot du gouvernement non plus, mais selon ma PDG, je continue à ne pas être responsable de tout, ce qui est, laissez-moi vous dire, une déception quotidienne. Je n'ai pas à choisir qui peut être marié ou non, et c'est une honte, parce que, laissez-moi vous dire, certaines personnes que je connais ne devraient pas le faire. Moi, par exemple. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est fournir des avantages égaux à tous mes employés, ce qui semble juste, rationnel, et une bonne manière pour moi de m'empêcher d'être poursuivi.

Il se balança d'avant en arrière pendant que la foule riait.

\- Je déteste être poursuivi, les avocats me donnent de l'urticaire, et ça inclut mes avocats.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que le mariage étendu aux couples non-conventionnels atténue l'institution?

La tête de Tony se pencha sur le côté.

\- Vraiment, on va faire ça ici? Vraiment? D'accord. Non. Je m'en moque. Laissez-moi être complétement honnête avec vous, je m'en moque. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous non. Vous savez ce que je pense quand ma IA me dit que j'ai six invitations pour des mariages dans le courrier du jour? Laissez-moi vous dire, ce n'est pas, "Je me demande de quelle genre et de quelle orientation sexuelle sont les participants", c'est "Putain, j'espère que ces listes de mariages ne sont pas aussi écœurante que le dernier lot, je refuse d'acheter plus de chauffe-plats, je n'ai pas besoin de ces bêtises sur mon relevé de compte, c'est en train de ruiner ma réputation de sans-cœur.

La foule grossissante riait de plus en plus fort, et Tony avait à peine l'air de le remarquer.

 - Si mes employés décident avec qui ils partagent leur vie est assez importante pour les déclarer au département RH comme le bénéficiaire de leur assurance vie, comme leur représentant médical ou comme couvert par leur assurance dentaire, alors j'ai assez confiance en mes employés pour prendre cette décision. Vous savez pourquoi? Parce que mes employés ont accès à des choses qui peuvent vous faire exploser. Ils ont accès à des moteurs à réactions, à la technologie des réacteurs ARC, à des turbines géantes, à des explosifs et à des choses qui peuvent faire pleuvoir une pluie de feu sur vous. Je leur fais confiance avec des produits chimiques, des explosifs et tout mon argent, mais vous pensez que je ne devrais pas leur faire confiance par rapport avec qui ils veulent se MARIER?

 Tony se pencha en avant.

\- Avec ton mon respect, avez-vous des problèmes mentaux? Ou avez-vous juste des priorités complétement tordues?

La journaliste poussa l'enregistreur MP3 dans le visage de Tony.

\- Voulez-vous répéter ça?"

Tony sourit. Il agrippa avec son index le MP3, le soulevant en face de lui comme un micro. Ses yeux à moitié fermé, il ronronna:

"C'est Tony Stark avec la question suivante à ceux qui s'opposent au droit de se marier pour les couples gays: avez-vous des problèmes mentaux ou avez-vous juste des priorités complétement tordues?"

Il s'arrêta, jetant un coup d'oeil à la journaliste derrière le rideau de ses longs cils.

" C'était bien, dit-il, réfléchissant. Mais je ne sais pas, je pense que je peux faire mieux, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Steve, une autre prise?

\- Non, fit Steve, en essayant de ne pas rire, ce qui était plus que ce qu'on pouvait dire du reste de la foule. Je pense que c'était parfait.

La journaliste se tourna vers lui, le visage pincé, mécontent.

\- En tant qu'un symbole de l'Amérique, pensez-vous vraiment que c'est acceptable de faire vouloir approuver un programme libéral qui va à l'encontre de ce que supportent les Américains?

Tony ouvrit la bouche, mais Steve fut plus rapide.

\- Quels Américains? demanda t'il, la voix calme. Je suis un citoyen américain. J'ai le droit de dire ce que je supporte, comme vous. Je suis fier de servir mon pays, mais je ne suis pas le seul à le faire. J'ai connu beaucoup d'hommes et des femmes patriotes à qui on refuse un droit fondamental, et je considère que c'est mon devoir de parler pour les opprimés et les marginalisés.

\- Vous allez utiliser votre costume de Capitaine America pour représenter les droits des gays? Est-ce vraiment approprié?

\- Je suis en repos, dit Steve, en souriant. Juste moi et mes courses.

\- Pop tarts à la Crème d'Orange pour tout le monde, je suppose, dit Tony, souriant à la pile de courses. Non pas que quelqu'un en voudra.

\- Êtes-vous vraiment confortable avec le fait de devenir un symbole pour un mouvement connoté sexuellement? demanda mademoiselle Oleson, ignorant à présent complétement Tony.

\- Est-ce que vous l'avez regardé?  demanda Tony, l'innocence personnifiée. S'il commence à soutenir une cause, c'est sût qu'elle va finir par être connotée sexuellement.

\- Vous savez,  les gens couchaient ensemble dans les années 40, et dans toutes les positions, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une invention moderne, et le pays se porte bien", s'énerva Steve, et il sut, au moment où les mots sortaient de sa bouche, que c'était exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

 

 

*

 

 

 " Je ne sais pas, dit Tony, frottant sa joue sans essayer de cacher qu'il ne retenait de rire. Je pense qu'ils ont sélectionner la bonne citation pour la une. C'est entièrement vrai. Capitaine América a DIT que les gens couchaient ensemble dans les années 40. Je veux dire, c'est un peu regrettable que le reste de l'article soit à jeter, mais cette citation est 100% vrai.

Steve enfonça son visage entre ses mains et laissa échapper un gémissement.

\- C'est une bonne photo de toi Stark, dit Clint, souriant, joli choix de pancarte.

\- Je l'ai faite faire sur-mesure. Si je dois apparaître dans les journaux, ça va être avec la Classe Stark la plus pure.

Tony lui lança un grand sourire blanc et salua l'équipe avec sa tasse de café.

\- Steve a mis son veto sur mon premier choix.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était? demanda Natasha.

Elle faisait semblant de ne pas s'y intéresser, mais ses yeux dansaient.

Tony étala ses mains au-dessus de sa tête comme s'il étalait un fronton.

\- "TOUT LE MONDE est Gay pour Capitaine America" Avec un lettrage rouge, blanc et bleu bien sût.

Steve grogna.

Thor lui tapota doucement le dos.

\- C'est une déclaration avec beaucoup de vérités, dit-il, essayant d'être réconfortant.

\- Celle-là est plus subtile", fit Bruce, ses lèvres se retroussant.

 

La photo était bonne, avec Steve debout, ayant l'air noble et résolu alors qu'il tenait une pancarte qui disait simplement "Des Droits Égaux pour Tous les Américains". Derrière lui, Tony était assis sur le bord de la barrière de police, un martini dans une main, ses lunettes de soleil basses sur son nez, et une pancarte qui disait " Les Futuristes d'Amérique pour une Société Égalitaire" sur une épaule. Il souriait à l'appareil, avec une expression sur le visage qui disait "Allez-y, connard".

 

"Où, exactement, as-tu eu un martini? demanda Coulson, se frottant le front avec une main.

\- Un bar, je suppose. Je ne sais pas, pour être honnête, dit Tony, pas vraiment concerné. Quand tu es un Stark, les martinis sont, comme, une substance naturelle. Comme l'air. Ou l'herbe. Tu regardes juste autour de toi et boum, martini.

Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Par exemple!

Fredonnant à mi-voix, il se dirigea vers son bar personnel.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Phil, dit Steve entre ses mains. J'ai juste...  Perdu mon sang-froid.

\- Tu sais ce qui est mignon? fit Clint, d'où il était assis, ses bottes sur la table, faisant tourner une flèche entre ses doigts? C'est que quand Steve perd son sang-froid, il acquiert des pancartes de manifestation.

\- Ouais, j'ai eu un rapport avec un tas de camions garés de nouvelles avec des trous dans leurs pneus, dit Phil, lui jetant un long regard.

Clint fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air innocent. Il rata lamentablement.

\- Mince, je me demande comment c'est arrivé.

\- Je me le demande aussi, dit Coulson, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je crois que tes instructions étaient, seulement de la surveillance, non?

\- Monsieur, j'ai pris l'initiative de protéger l'équipe. La première chose que vous faites quand la retraite est une possibilité est d'empêcher une potentielle poursuite.

\- De la part de Fox News?

\- Pour Fox News,  monsieur, vous avez de la chance que j'ai juste tiré sur les pneus.

Steve lui jeta un regard.

\- La liberté de la presse est ...

\- Non, intervint Bruce.

\- Mais...

\- Pas question, dit Natasha.

\- C'est...

Clint secoua la tête.

\- Non, Cap. Non.

Son éclat terminé, il se renfrogna dans sa chaise.

Steve, confus maintenant, jeta un coup d'oeil à Thor, qui croisait ses bras et fronçait les sourcils, secouant fort la tête. Steve jeta un coup d'oeil à son équipe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez et que j'ignore?

\- Personne ne va tirer sur la presse, Cap, c'est bon, dit Coulson. Ils impriment et disent ce qu'ils veulent, et Clint, recommence cette bêtise, et je ferai un rapport.

\- Ça valait le coût, marmonna Clint, encore plus dans sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ils ont impliqués que StarkIndutries avait des liens avec une cellulle terroriste, dit Tony depuis l'entrée.

Il appuya une épaule contre le cadre, un sourcil plissé.

\- Eh bien, en fait, ils ont dit que je FINANÇAIS une cellule terroriste. Je pense que l'implication était que durant mes trois moins de vacances dans le désert, pendant que ceci était installé...

Il tapa un doigt contre le réacteur ARC.

\- Je suis passé de "fou et capitaliste" à "fou et déterminé à reverser le gouvernement américain".

Il prit une gorgée dans son verre.

\- Ça n'a pas été très suivi mais ils le ressortent de temps en temps quand je me plante. Le vieux "Eh, c'est peut-être un terroriste, cachez vos femmes et vos enfants!".

Il secoua sa main dans les airs.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Des gens ont dit pire.

Steve le fixait, horrifié.

\- Des gens ont dit pire que le fait que tu sois un terroriste? demanda t'il, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

Tony lui jeta un regard qui était moitié de la pitié, moitié de l'amusement.

\- Fais-moi une faveur, Jarvis, active le contrôle parental pour le Capitaine Rogers. Tout le contrôle parental, tout le temps, il...

Tony grimaça alors que Steve se levait.

\- Non, non, non, reste calme, Rogers, tout le monde reste calme...

\- Comment tu...

Steve se retenait de frapper quelque chose.

\- Comment tu restes si calme à ce propos?

\- La plupart du temps je passe de faux appels à Rupert Murdoch et je mets son visage sur d'adorables chatons, dit Tony, réfléchissant. Oh, et la boisson. La boisson aide vraiment.

\- Ouais, eh bien, je ne peux pas me soûler.

Les lèvres serrées, Steve resta debout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout le monde me cache d'autre?

\- Thor est un alien sans-papier qui est là pour tous nous tuer, dit Clint dans un bâillement. Natasha est une espionne russe...

Natasha renifla avec dédain à cette remarque.

\- Ou une femme symbolique qui est seulement dans l'équipe pour que les féministes soient contentes.

\- C'est plus probable, dit-elle.

\- Quoi? demanda Steve, horrifié.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Ou que vous êtes tous mon harem de petits amis.

\- Attendez, je ne savais pas celle-là, est-ce que tu couches avec tout les autres ? lui demanda Tony, prétendant être choqué. C'est injuste. Ça va endommagé le moral de l'équipe.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, les yeux grands et larmoyants.

\- Et moi qui pensait que tu dirais non, j'avais trop peur de demander.

\- Bien sûr que je dirais non, tu es terrifiante, mais j'apprécie l'offre. Merci. C'est...

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, interrompit Steve, et tout le monde le regarda. Comment pouvez-vous...

Il les fixa.

\- Tous?

\- Euh, ouais, dit Bruce avec un petit sourire. L'autre gars n'est pas très populaire, Cap, et Coulson a plus de sites de conspirations qui lui sont dédiés que Kennedy.

\- Ils sont hilarant, dit Coulson, croisant les bras. Je suis un fantôme, je suis un androïde, je suis un extraterrestre, je suis secrètement le président...

\- C'est un nouveau, dit Clint. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois fredonner 'Hail to the Chief' _(ndt: chanson qui accompagne le Président des Etats-Unis)_ au lit?

\- Je t’enverrai le lien, et non. Ne le fais pas.

 - J'apprécierai, je dois savoir ce que tu fais, fit remarquer Clint. Et pour moi, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne redevienne mauvais.

Il haussa les épaules, le sourire vide.

 

Coulson posa ses mains sur les épaules de Clint, et Natasha mit son pied sur le bord de sa chaise, son autre pied contre sa cuisse. Il le tapota avec un sourire.

\- C'est bon.

\- Non, dit Steve, la voix neutre. Ce n'est pas bon. Allons-y.

\- Où ça? demanda Tony, haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai rencontré des gens qui savent faire un scandale."

 

 

*

 

 

A: Nick Fury, Directeur du SHIELD

De: Phil Coulson, Agent du SHIELD

       **RE: Initiative Avengers**

Pièce-jointe: Classifiée, Niveau 7: L'Incident Avengers/Fox News (108Kb)

       Désolé, monsieur.

       - Phil

 

**Author's Note:**

> de scifigrl47: Je me suis inspirée de cette citation de Chris Evans :  
> "Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi? C'est fou que les droits civiques soient interdits à des gens à notre époque. C'est embarrassant et ça me brise le cœur. Cela va sans dire que je soutiens sans réserve le mariage gay. Dans dix ans nous aurons honte que cela ait été un problème."  
> Pour lire tout l'article en version originale: http://www.imdb.com/news/ni26719773/


End file.
